


Deep roots are not reached by the frost

by EdmondJames_Dantes



Series: Evil Author Day (more like Exhausted Author needs a place to dump stuff he's not continuing) [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Aiming for funny, Angst, Author Can't Tag to save his life, But Naked Cuddling, CHAPTER TWO TAGS:, Communication, Crying, Dubious Consent, Gibbs's Post Explosion Brain, Humour, Hypothermia Worries, Lack of Communication, M/M, No Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Talking, Tony's an Emotional Wreck, Winter, early years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/pseuds/EdmondJames_Dantes
Summary: Two times Gibbs and Tony end up in bed together.(It might eventually be Five times plus One, but no promises.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That thing that happened when Tony's boiler died that time way back when...

 

 

_Mid January 2002_

 

It's the dead of winter. The kind of rain, sleet and hail storm that has Gibbs putting up bubble wrap on the windows and dragging the mattress and a stack of thick woollen blankets and feather filled duvet down to the living room, in front of the crackling fireplace.

Normally he wouldn't bother with the mattress and just bunk on the couch, but he's got a gut feeling. He hasn't heard from Tony and he was kind of expecting to after the work week they've had. Serial killers love to get inside your head and mess you up.

He's proven right about an hour after he's finished his dinner - steak and potatoes and a hot chocolate instead of a beer doing as good a job as the fire going of heating him up - when there's a timid knock on the front door. Frowning on the couch, Gibbs tosses aside his book and drops his reading glasses on the coffee table.

He strides to the door, yanks it open, yanks DiNozzo inside and slams the door shut again, not wanting to let the icy chill inside as well.

Tonight, it's the kind of cold that kills.

"Hi boss," breathes out Tony. He's layered up in winter gear, jacket, beanie, scarf and gloves, yet the kid's still freezing so badly that he's way beyond chattering teeth: his lips purplish blue, his face ghost white. And Gibbs knows, with an awful clench of his heart, that this has nothing to do with work. The kid's barely breathing. "My boiler died. Can I-"

"Shut up, DiNozzo," says Gibbs flatly and he grabs the idiot boy and drags him over to stand in front of the fire. In the span of time it's taken his feet to get them from the front door to the hearth, he's already decided that Tony gets no choice in what happens next if the kid doesn't have the sense God gave a fool to simply pick up the phone and _call_.

Gibbs has a _truck_. Gibbs has _snow chains_. DiNozzo apparently _doesn't_ have two brain cells to rub together. If Tony won't look after himself, Gibbs will do it for him, and he won't necessarily be nice about it either.

"Thanks boss," rasps Tony, pathetically grateful, and holds his hands in front of the flames to warm up.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. Tony's such a city slicker that it hurts. He's going to get himself killed. That is, if Gibbs doesn't kill him first for pulling this dumb stunt.

Gibbs spins Tony around to face him and starts working at undoing the fastenings on the absolutely saturated rain jacket. It doesn't look too old and it probably was waterproof at one point, but whatever waterproofing it once had is long gone. He gets the jacket and gloves off Tony, swipes the wet beanie off his head and the scarf from around his neck, and goes to hang them up in the hallway closet.

He drops a terse, "Strip, DiNozzo," over his shoulder.

Of course, once he gets the outerwear sorted, hanging up and drip drying, he turns around to find that Tony hasn't even managed to unzip his hoodie and is fiddling with the zipper. Gibbs squints at him. "What part of _you need to get out of those wet clothes before you get hypothermia and die_ , DiNozzo, do you not understand!" A sub-vocal growl rumbles out of his throat.

Tony's head jerks up and he makes a miserable, pitiful face. "My fingers, boss, I can't feel my fingers. They're all numb."

Gibbs doesn't even register or remember moving, but he's right up in Tony's space, gently taking hold of Tony's hands in his own.

Tony hisses and winces. "That stings, boss!"

"Be glad you can feel it," he murmurs. Tony's long, elegant pianist fingers are pale and clammy, but not frostbitten as far as he can tell.

Gibbs lets go of Tony's hands and starts stripping Tony himself.

He gets the hoodie and shirts pulled over Tony's head without trouble. Gets Tony's boots unlaced and off, and peels off cold wet socks without giving or getting complaint. Tony truly is 100% soaked right through to the bone, his skin feeling horribly like dead meat beneath Gibbs's touch and his stomach flips and his heart thumps, his body echoing the worry in his head.

Still kneeling from taking off Tony's socks, he reaches up to Tony's belt, and finally gets a response, a shocked and mortified, " _Boss!_ " Icy hands weakly try to discourage him.

"You once said you wanted to learn survival skills, Tony, this is how you survive," says Gibbs grimly and he doesn't pause or hesitate as he smacks Tony's hands out of the way and unbuckles his belt.

Tony lets out a whine but Gibbs focuses on getting his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, and despite wanting to headslap the man for getting himself into this mess, Gibbs is careful as he hooks his thumbs into Tony's cold damp briefs and slowly peels down the saturated clothing.

As soon as the downward motion starts, Tony's hands are back, quickly slipping into the briefs and cupping his groin before Gibbs has even seen his pubic hair let alone his dick, but Gibbs says nothing, just keeps pulling them down.

"It's not normally this small!" yelps Tony. "He's just cold!"

Gibbs's composure cracks and his lips twitch. "Wasn't lookin', Tony."

"It's normally something worth looking at!" snaps Tony, sounding outraged.

Gibbs snickers and taps Tony on the leg.

Tony doesn't move, just lets out another high-pitched whine, and for a moment Gibbs thinks Tony's going to put his pride first and actually try standing on one leg with both his hands covering his chilled cock.

" _Hmmpf,_ " grunts Tony, and he puts his hands on Gibbs's shoulders for balance.

Gibbs gets him out of his jeans and underwear.

He honestly doesn't know if he's being kind or adding insult to injury as he ducks his head and resists all temptation to peek at DiNozzo's _normally something worth looking at._

Still, it's good to hear Tony joking around. He knows the kid well enough at this point to know that a quiet DiNozzo is definitely the worst kind of news. The acutely sick or mortally wounded kind of news.

DiNozzo could probably one day make good use of his occasional quiet gravity in the interrogation chamber, but Gibbs reckons the kid's not at that level just yet. Give him a few more years practice, if Tony decides to stick around past his seemingly usual two year use-by date.

Gibbs stands and turns away, giving Tony some privacy that he already knows he can't afford to let the man keep, and goes to chuck all the soggy wet clothes in the hamper. He dumps Tony's wallet and keys and random shit on the shelf beside the washer to be collected and dealt with later.

When he gets back, Tony's still standing there, looking like a sad sack of potatoes. A sad, _shivering_ sack of potatoes. The shivering's probably a good thing, Gibbs decides, the heat must actually be getting into his skin, reactivating his senses.

Tony's given up hiding his dick, holding out his hands to the fire again, and he eyes Gibbs warily.

Gibbs pretends not to notice or pay him any attention as he comes to a stop by DiNozzo and starts taking off his own clothes, pulling off his flannel over-shirt and thermal base layer.

"What- what are you doing?" says Tony, his nose scrunched up in that cute way it does when he's confused.

"Taking my clothes off," says Gibbs, kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks.

" _Why_ ," grounds out Tony, outright staring in shock at Gibbs's bare feet.

Gibbs curbs the urge to flex his toes. They're perfectly normal average-looking toes. Nothing to be shocked by. "Sharing body heat prevents hypothermia," he explains matter-of-factly, and pushes his jeans and boxers down, kicking them to the side. "Come here, Tony."

Tony blinks at him.

"You can either come to me, or I can go to you, but either way we're gonna end up hugging this out, DiNozzo," says Gibbs. Mildly. This isn't a big deal unless they make it one.

Tony stares, a wide-eyed deer in the headlights. "But- But you're naked! I'm naked, boss," he says earnestly, like Gibbs isn't acutely aware of every inch of soft creamy skin that's on full display. Under other circumstances, maybe Gibbs would... but that's neither here nor there tonight.

"I know, Tony," says Gibbs gently, "But you're also dangerously cold right now. You could literally catch your death of cold, kid, if we don't get you thoroughly warmed up, right _now._ "

Gibbs ain't joking. His heart's thumping like crazy in his chest. He's worried, and not of bodily contact with another man. Tony's lips are still the wrong bluish colour, his skin still damp and chilled bone white, his usually soft luscious hair still plastered wetly to his head. And his teeth still aren't chattering.

Tony nods slowly. He swallows hard and shuffles forward into Gibbs's reach.

Gibbs sighs in relief, and wraps one arm around Tony's waist, the other around his neck, and pulls him in close, chest to chest, belly to belly, not caring that their dicks touch when their thighs press together. This is survival, and Tony's just gonna have to deal. Tony feels like ice everywhere Gibbs's body touches his and Gibbs has to grit his teeth not to flinch at the cold.

Tony stands awkwardly in his embrace, arms loose at his sides.

"You can put your hands under my armpits to warm them up," mutters Gibbs into the strained silence, and he's barely finished the sentence before Tony's surging in his arms, pressing up firmly against him, arms loping round him to hug him back, and sticking his frozen digits into Gibbs's sensitive armpits.

Gibbs hisses, feeling like he's been stabbed by little popsicles.

A muffled, "Sorry boss," drifts up from the juncture of his neck and shoulder where DiNozzo buries his cold pointy nose, all reticence apparently gone in the light of Gibbs's permission to touch him.

"You're a pain in my ass, DiNozzo," grits out Gibbs. "Why didn't you call me, you idiot?"

A distinctly embarrassed silence ensues, until eventually Tony mumbles, "Dropped my cell in the flooding water from my boiler when I was pulling it out of my pocket."

Gibbs stares down in exasperated consternation at the damp mess of hair. "And you didn't think to use the landline or borrow a neighbour's phone?"

Tony huffs lightly. "I'm not actually stupid, you know. Electricity was out in our building, everyone had already left to stay with family or friends."

Gibbs sneers. "That building is a safety risk." He's not even going to bother asking what was wrong with Tony's car this time around, but it's perfectly obvious that Tony's walked a good portion of the distance to Gibbs's house.

"It is not! And I got my apartment for cheap! The landlord's just slow at getting stuff fixed is all." Tony sniffs and rubs his nose across Gibbs's clavicle, and Gibbs resigns himself to being covered in snot. It's hardly a surprise that Tony's coming down with the sniffles.

"You got it for cheap because a family was murdered in there. Safety. _Risk._ And you didn't have to move out of the spare room so soon," says Gibbs.

He doesn't need to see it to know Tony's rolling his eyes.

"I was trying to get out of your way," says Tony petulantly.

Gibbs gives in and rolls his own eyes. "If you'd been in my way, I'd have told you to hurry up and find a place, bonehead."

Tony falls quiet.

For once, Gibbs wishes that he actually could read minds. It would probably be a pretty horrible superpower if he could hear everyone's thoughts, but he might not mind so much if it were just Tony.

"The other agents sometimes say stuff," says Tony softly. "About you hiring me for my pretty face, and here I was, staying at your house right after I'd been dumped by my fiancée and you'd just gotten divorced."

Gibbs grunts. He hadn't known that, but he's not surprised. "They're just jealous that I chose you to be my partner after Burley, and not them." Gibbs had gone through most of the agents at NCIS and found them lacking, it sadly only makes sense that a few of them would give shit to the new guy he brings in that's competent and clever and whom Gibbs actually likes.

Gibbs frowns. "You should have told me. I'd've put a stop to it."

Tony scoffs. "And prove them right that I'm not an agent because I'm good, but because you're fucking me? I don't think so."

"It's not like we're actually fucking, DiNozzo," says Gibbs evenly. He'd like to, he _likes_ Tony, but he's not about to start something with someone who moves cities every two years.

Tony's head draws back and he glances down their torsos to where their groins are pressed together before he looks at Gibbs incredulously.

Gibbs shrugs and lets himself smirk. "Well, technically we're not." And they're not going to any time soon, Gibbs has had enough of people quitting on him when things get tough, he needs to know that DiNozzo _won't_.

Tony stares at him before chuckling. "Technically," he mutters, dropping his forehead back down onto Gibbs's shoulder, grinning and giggling to himself. His teeth start chattering. "Wh-what the f-fuck?" he exclaims. "Wh-why are th-they ch-chat-t-ter-ring _now!_ "

"Guess you're finally starting to warm up from frozen solid," murmurs Gibbs. "A bit longer and they'll stop chattering," he assures Tony, hugging him closely again. It'd be nice to have this for more than tonight, if DiNozzo turns out to have some staying power. _Hurry up and wait, marine,_ Gibbs thinks to himself.

Tony huffs.

"Do you want to turn a bit so that your back is to the fire?" offers Gibbs. His side feels red hot with how long they've been side-on to the fireplace.

Tony grunts and nods against his shoulder, and they shuffle around, carefully trying to avoid stepping on each other's toes.

Gibbs rests his temple against Tony's. "I'd have gotten you in the gym's boxing ring and lined up all the assholes who thought they were better than you and let you show them one-by-one just how cunning and innovative and strong you can be," he says thoughtfully.

Tony shakes with soft laughter in his arms. "And wh-what if I'd l-lost, _you bonehead_? I'm not a tr-trained marine like you, and s-some of those other agents are f-former SEALs and s-sailors."

"Well that's why I've been teaching you marine tricks, DiNozzo, so they won't see you coming," argues Gibbs, grinning. "Besides, you're scrappy in a fight. You fight _dirty._ " He says the word itself like it's something dirty, because Tony's gone for _Gibbs's_ balls more than once.

Tony snickers, following his train of thought.

"And if you had lost, I woulda just beat the shit out them with a baseball bat," adds Gibbs truthfully. "All the while asking them why they'd be dumb enough to beat up _my_ Senior Field Agent and think I'd let 'em get away with it if they were so smart?"

Tony laughs and laughs through his chattering teeth and hugs him a little harder before relaxing. "I'd l-like to see th-that."

Gibbs hums his agreement. He'll talk to Morrow come next week and see if the director can't find some subtle way to find the bullies and deliver a suitable, behind-closed-doors punishment that makes them back the fuck off.

They rest for a while, and eventually, Tony's chattering teeth cease their chattering and Tony starts wriggling as the heat gets under his skin.

"My back feels plenty warm now," murmurs Tony.

"Yeah," sighs Gibbs. He's getting a bit tired of standing but if he's honest with himself, he's enjoyed their embrace. He doesn't get many hugs now that he's divorced again. Not that he'd gotten a lot from his last wife towards the end, but he'd earned that loneliness.

He gives Tony a tight squeeze then releases him. "Get in the bed and I'll make you a hot chocolate and then we can get some sleep. Are you hungry? Have you eaten?"

"A hot chocolate sounds amazing, boss. And I'm a little hungry maybe, but I've had some dinner," says Tony quietly.

Gibbs pulls on his own jeans and socks for venturing into the kitchen. "What am I even asking for, DiNozzo? You're always hungry." He gives Tony a quick but fond grin, pleased to see that DiNozzo looks a healthier colour and much more alive now than the drowned and frozen rat that had shown up on his doorstep earlier, and Gibbs leaves him to get comfortable in the makeshift bed.

By the time Gibbs has buttered the toast and dropped the marshmallows into the hot chocolate and carries both through to the lounge, Tony's wrapped up in blankets and duvet, curled up on the mattress, snoring lightly.

Gibbs grins wryly at him, sets the toast on the table to be thrown out or eaten cold tomorrow, and sets his mug down as he strips off his jeans and socks again. He finds his book and reading glasses, and gets under the covers.

Tony sniffs in his sleep, definitely coming down with a cold, but doesn't wake, and Gibbs snags the hot chocolate, not about to waste good marshmallows, and settles in to finish his book.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally going to be the first part of a '5 times they end up in bed together' fic, but I finished part two and got stuck. So, I'm uploading this without the second part so you can read it as a stand-alone because the second part is very angsty and depressing, especially without any parts afterwards to lift you back up. Just need to do a little tidying up of part two and it'll be up either later today or this weekend.
> 
> The title belongs to JRR Tolkien and his 'Song of Aragorn' from The Lord of the Rings, and Gibbs is absolutely reading that thicc ass book.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Edmond


	2. From the ashes, a fire shall be woken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a heads up, if you like angst, this chapter is absolutely for you! BUT, if you need a happy ending, you might want to go read something else (at least until I finish this story - which I'm not making any promises about completing it, either).

 

 

_The Night Before His Mexican Hiatus_

Gibbs finds the young agent to whom he gave his badge and gun, crying on _Shannon and_ _Gibbs's_ bed, in _Shannon and Gibbs's_ bedroom, in _Shannon and Gibbs's_ damn house.

In hindsight, finding the young man sobbing his heart out on _his_ bed explains a lot. It certainly explains the way the agent's eyes had shimmered and his mouth had trembled when Gibbs had said _You'll do._

Explains the mess of emotions that are evoked whenever Gibbs looks at the man.

_You'll do._ Hardly appropriate last words for his _lover._  

Gibbs's heart aches, and _aches_ , as he realizes that it's not just his heart that's breaking right now, and this kid's bleeding out heart is on his hands just as much as his girls' deaths are.

He swallows and moves forward to the bed, climbing on and rolling the man over. _Tony_. His name's Tony, Gibbs thinks, and he hopes he hasn't remembered his own lover's name wrong. He can't trust his memory anymore.

Tony startles, gasps, and stares at him in shock. Momentarily shocked even out of his crying.

"Hey, Tony," murmurs Gibbs, kneeling beside him, and he doesn't know what else to say. How is he supposed to say goodbye to someone who loves him when he doesn't even remember them beyond a flash of their pearly white grin and their name?

"Gibbs," stutters out Tony, swiping at his eyes and blinking up at him. "You're here!" he bursts out, smiling hopefully through his tears.

Gibbs shakes his head reluctantly. "Just to sleep and get some stuff before I head to the airport."

And Tony's face crumbles. "No," he says hoarsely. "Don't go."

Gibbs strokes one of his cheeks, the skin soft and tearstained. "I have to go, Tony. I need some time away to screw my head on right."

"You can't go, I need you. _Please,_ " pleads Tony, reaching out to cup his face, tears leaking from his eyes again.

"I'm not your Gibbs anymore, I'm Shannon's Gibbs, and I need to leave and find a way to be my own, before I can try to be yours again." Gibbs is crying too now, licking salt off his lips. God, walking away from this man is going to be one of the hardest things he's ever done, as hard as leaving his girls ever was.

Tony sobs and his hands fall to cover his own face as he starts crying again and Gibbs's heart cracks and breaks.

He's leaning down, moving Tony's hands away with his own, and pressing his mouth to Tony's before he can second guess himself.

Tony stiffens beneath him, freezing, and Gibbs pulls back, suddenly unsure.

Tony stares at him wide-eyed and breathless for one heart-stopping moment, and then he surges up, kissing Gibbs back and relief rushes through him as Tony's tongue slips into his mouth. Gibbs hadn't known how much he needed this, but he needs it desperately.

He fumbles with Tony's buttons, moaning into their kiss, into the pleasure of Tony's mouth moving against his own, and Tony scrabbles at his shirt. They draw back only long enough to yank their shirts off before they're pressing back together.

Tony's skin is warm and comfortable against his own, Tony's hands large and strong, roving over his back, stroking down his ribs, rubbing over his jean-clad crotch.

Gibbs pulls back, gasping for air as his cock leaps in his pants, filling with blood and pressing urgently into Tony's hand. "Fuck," says Gibbs, feeling dazed.

"Yes, please," breathes out Tony, his pupils blown wide, lit up with desire.

Gibbs blinks. Yeah. _Fuck._ They can do that. He keeps lube in the drawer, he remembers abruptly.

He meets Tony's hot and heavy gaze with his own. "Get your pants down, _now_."

Tony's hands blur as they rush to his belt buckle. Gibbs clambers over him to the beside table and pulls his bottle of lube out of the drawer. It's small and only half full, but there's more than enough for one round.

When he turns around, DiNozzo's fully on his back, shoving his pants down around his thighs, his pretty dick hard and red and bobbing in the air, and that's good enough for Gibbs. He drops the lube on the bed and manhandles Tony onto his stomach, straddling the backs of his bare thighs and pushing Tony's t-shirt to bunch up under his armpits.

Tony squirms, but only to get comfortable, Gibbs surmises when he's not bucked off. Gibbs unbuckles his belt, undoes his jeans, and pushes down the waistband of his briefs, tucking it under his balls. His own dick juts out, hard and aching, weeping a few drops of pre-cum onto Tony's perfect round ass.

Gibbs groans at the sight, fumbles for the lube blindly, grabs it and uncaps it over his cock, letting it dribble and fall all over his shaft and Tony's crack.

Tony hisses.

"Don't worry, Tony, it'll warm up," promises Gibbs, jacking his cock, spreading the lube evenly, then rubbing his tip between Tony's ass cheeks, making sure Tony's hole is slicked up too.

Tony moans and shoves his hand underneath himself, spreading his legs as wide as they'll go in the jeans trapped round his thighs, tilting his ass up and stroking his cock.

Gibbs licks his lips as Tony's ass brushes up against the underside of his dick. "Do you need me to get you ready with a finger or two? Or can I..." he trails off, biting his lip as he presses his cockhead to Tony's pretty pucker, not penetrating yet, just- just testing the _give_. As gorgeous as his lover is, as sweet as Tony's ass looks, Gibbs would be surprised if he didn't bend Tony over and use Tony's pink little hole on a nightly basis.

"Do it, Gibbs," commands Tony, breathing raggedly, and grips his ass cheeks, pulling them apart for Gibbs's approving gaze.

"Good boy," murmurs Gibbs, grinning rougishly at his bossy bottom, pleased with Tony's immediate enthusiastic surrender. He holds his cock steady and pushes. The little ring of muscle stretches and stretches around his girth, Tony gasping for air, then the tip pops in, Tony's hole relaxing and sucking him in, surrounding Gibbs in tight pleasure.

He lets out the breath he was holding as Tony groans low and deep, sounding pained. Gibbs rubs a hand soothingly up and down Tony's back, breathing a bit hard himself. "Do you want me to wait or pull out?" Tony feels hot and wet and so damned tight around him.

"Just go slow," murmurs Tony, his free hand reaching back to hold Gibbs's leg. "It burns, but I want it to. I want to feel you tomorrow. And the next day. And the next."

Gibbs swallows hard, awed and aching at the need and love in Tony's voice. "Okay," he says roughly, trying to fight back more tears. This is goodbye.

He goes slow. Rocks forward gently, pushes in deeper, but slowly. Feels Tony clench and release and suck him farther into his warm grip. Inch by inch, Gibbs slides and undulates his cock deeper and deeper as Tony trembles and gasps.

"You're doing so good, Tony," mutters Gibbs shyly. "You feel so good, taking my cock so well, love."

Tony chokes and sobs. "Love you too, Gibbs," he says hoarsely.

Gibbs presses a kiss to the shoulder that's closer than before, curling over Tony the deeper into his body he gets, and with one quick thrust, he sheathes his cock in to the hilt, his heavy balls mashing against Tony's cheeks, and the muscles ripple around him, massaging his shaft. "You're so hot and tight for me, Tony," he moans. Tighter than Gibbs had expected, even for the lack of prep.

Tony shakes and shudders apart beneath him. God, his ass feels virginal. Gibbs's mind flashes on a memory: Shannon pushing her red hair out of her smiling face, her lips wrapped around his cock and her slick fingers playing in his ass, rubbing that spot that blew his mind.

Gibbs squeezes his eyes shut and rests his forehead on Tony's nape. He likes having fingers up his ass. And Tony's got a gorgeous cock, red and eager and girthy, made for a good fuck. He probably likes having Tony's cock up his ass. Meanwhile, Tony's ass feels like Gibbs hasn't used it at all.

Fuck. They haven't done this yet. Maybe Tony had gotten spooked by Gibbs's size, maybe he just doesn't like being on the receiving end, but god, how much must Tony love him to unflinchingly let him do this? Rough and raw? Gibbs winces, pained on Tony's behalf, and he shifts position slightly, preparing to pull out. They can trade positions, make love another way-

"God, Gibbs," rumbles Tony, and his hips start rocking gently, fucking his own cock into the mattress. "Feels so fucking good, boss," he moans into the pillow.

"Huh," says Gibbs, but it makes sense. Tony's bound to have a prostate inside him too. Relief washes over Gibbs, and then he's moaning helplessly as well, Tony's movements pulling on his cock, fucking him perfectly.

He lets Tony lead their love-making for awhile, letting his virgin lover adjust to having a cock splitting him open, before Gibbs joins in with the occasional little timed thrust to hit Tony's sweet spot just a bit harder. It makes Tony moan loud in pleasure and babble adoring nonsense, and it all feels good to Gibbs. He gets more flashes of memory, mostly of Tony smiling and grinning brightly at him, the occasional recall of _On your six, boss,_ or _Love you, boss_ echoing in his ears, echoing the sweet nothings Tony's babbling into his pillow.

Tony's climax takes Gibbs by surprise, as Tony shouts and clenches around him, Tony not even touching his own cock, still rubbing it into the mattress. But Gibbs is close, especially with Tony's ass clamping down around his cock, trying to milk him, and Tony's happy grin in his mind's eye, and four thrusts later Gibbs is grinding in deep and shooting his load, waves of pleasure rolling over him, and he wants to bury himself in Tony entirely.

Tony hums contentedly beneath him, and they rock together, enjoying the subsiding pleasure.

" _Wow_. You've definitely ridden me hard and put me away wet, boss!" Tony sighs happily.

Gibbs hugs Tony close, oddly surprised for a moment when he expects Tony to be cold and instead the man's putting out heat like an open furnace, but it doesn't matter. Gibbs is unable to deny how good and happy he feels in this moment.

Gibbs sighs. "Thank you, Tony. Needed to feel you."

He doesn't mention Tony's inexperience, not wanting to embarrass his lover. Besides, he's not thanking his boy for giving up his virginity. Gibbs had needed to feel alive, and needed something worth fighting to stay alive for, instead of simply eating his gun and letting the hot Mexican sand bury one last sin. And Tony has given him that.

Tony quietens. He pulls out of Gibbs's arms, Gibbs's half-hard cock slipping out, and Tony turns over to face him.

Gibbs looks at him steadily as Tony peers back anxiously. "You're still going to go, aren't you?" whispers Tony.

"I'm broken, Tony." Gibbs reaches out and cups Tony's tearstained cheek, stroking softly. "I've gotta go fix myself before I can be who you love."

Tony's eyes fill with tears and he lets out a long shuddering breath, all the happiness draining out of him.

He doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, kid," murmurs Gibbs, and he pulls Tony into a hug, rubbing his back and knowing the words really truly aren't enough as Tony starts shaking with quiet sobs and clutches at him desperately. Gibbs clutches him back and cries too. Everything _hurts_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Reader's choice whether Gibbs and Tony were lovers and simply hadn't yet progressed this far sexually, or if Gibbs mistakenly assumed that their past relationship must have aligned with their emotions (I wrote this thinking the latter, because apparently I love torturing these guys, but I wouldn't blame anyone if that's just too painful to contemplate).
> 
> Again, this was originally going to be a '5 times plus 1' fic, but I haven't finished the whole story, just these first two chapters, and I'm not sure if I will get to the end of it. Though this is one I'd like to get back to sooner or later, but no promises at this point.
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading! 
> 
> Cheers,  
> Edmond


End file.
